NarutoFinal Fantasy 7 Truth or Dare
by NoobNinja
Summary: First fic. I'm no good at summaries. R
1. Introductions 1

-1**Naruto/Final Fantasy 7 Truth or Dare**

This is my first fanfic, so don't insult it, OK!

**Introductions .1**

Hosts: Naruto: FF7:

Matt (Matt of the Shinobi) Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke Cloud,Tifa,Barret

CoolSam (CoolSalmami) Kakashi,Lee,Guy Sephiroth,Yuffie,Vincent

Hinata,Neji,Tenten the Turks

Normal-talking _Italic-thinking _**Bold-inner self ** ()-movement _()-accent __**Bold Italics-other**_

Naruto:_ Is this the place? _(He looks around the room, then he notices everyone) Is this a prank?

Everyone: (Shrugs)

???: I'm glad all of you could make it.

Sakura: Who said that?

Inner Sakura: **Cha! What I would give to batter hi…**

Sakura: _Are you sure it's a boy?_

Inner Sakura: **Err… **

Naruto: WHO ARE YOU?

CoolSam: Hi, I'm CoolSalmami, and this is my little bro…

Matt: Oi, I'm taller than you, I'm just younger than you,(punches CoolSam.) Anyway, my name is Matt of the Shinobi.

Naruto: Why are we here anyway?

Matt: evil For a torturous game of…

Matt and CoolSam: _(Evil) _Truth or Dare Mwahaha

Kakashi: Okay.

Naruto and Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Matt: By the way, I've scheduled a few surprise guests…

CoolSam: and two of them are insane.

Hinata: W-where are t-t-they?

Matt: (Claps ten times, and Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Sephiroth, Yuffie, Vincent, Tseng, Rude, Elena and Reno. Elena has Reno in a headlock.)

Cloud: YOU! (Attacks Sephiroth)

Matt: (Claps. Cloud gets frozen. Claps again, and Cloud is next to Tifa.)

CoolSam: SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!

Sasuke: No one was talking.

CoolSam: Cloud was.

Cloud: WHAT… WHY YOU LITTLE…

Tifa: Calm down, Cloud. (Drags him to a spot on the floor)

Matt: Kakashi, truth or dare?

Kakashi: Dare.

Matt: I dare you to… KISS TIFA!

Tifa: (Anime sweat drop)

Naruto: Who is Tifa?

Barret: Her foo'. (Points to Tifa)

Tifa: BARRET!

Kakashi: (Walks over to Tifa)

Tifa: (Beats Kakashi up)

Kakashi: Ouch!

Coolsam: ok Tseng truth or dare?

Tseng: Dare.

Coolsam: I dare you to…KISS ELENA! Haha.

Everyone expect Tseng, Elena and Kakashi: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Elena: (Blushing so hard, she is the same colour as Reno's hair)

Tseng: (walk over to Elena and kiss her on the cheek, he blushes after he kiss her)

Elena: (faints)

Matt: Yuffie, will you tell the truth, or take a dare?

Yuffie: Err… Dare.

Matt: I dare you to read Makeout Paradise!

Lee: Oh no… How unyouthful.

Neji: Lee… Shut up.

Yuffie: Where is it?

Matt: Kakashi has it.

Yuffie: (Walks over to Kakashi and steals it. Begins to read it)

_**10 minutes later**_

Elena: (Wakes up and be sick)

Matt: Uhhh, I'm gonna be sick.

Coolsam: Vincent…truth or dare?

Vincent: dare.

Coolsam: evil I dare you to…KISS YUFFIE!

Vincent: What!…no!

Coolsam: You have to Vincent.

Vincent: fine. (he walk over and kiss Yuffie on her cheek)

Yuffie: ( blushes)

Vincent: Yuck!

Everyone expect Vincent and Yuffie: Awwww, how cute.

Vincent: I'll kill you all in your sleep.

Matt: Miss Lockheart, truth or dare.

Tifa: I'll pick truth.

Sakura: _Finally…_

Matt: _I can hear you_.

Sakura: (Screams)

Matt: What… I can read minds.

Reno: Weeeiiirrrddd.

Matt: Anyway, Tifa, do you love Cloud?

Tifa: _(Whisper)_ Yes. (blushes)

Coolsam: Ok rude truth or dare?

Rude: Truth.

Coolsam: Do you love Tifa?

Rude:…

Reno: Come on rude.

Rude: yes.

Tifa: (blushes)

Reno: Haha

Matt: Truth or dare, Spiky.

Cloud: Dare, and don't call me that.

Matt: I dare you to go in the closet with Tifa.

Cloud and Tifa: Okay… (They get in the closet)

Matt: And just in case, I'll lock the door so you won't escape.

Cloud and Tifa: NOOOO!

Coolsam: Barret Truth or dare.

Barret: Dare foo'

Coolsam: I dare you to…act like a baby

Barret: What!

Coolsam: you hear me act like a baby.

Barret: (got to his knees and crawl around the room saying goo-goo and gaga)

Everyone: (rolling around laughing)

Matt: Haha. Uchiha, truth or dare

Sasuke: Call me that and you will die, but I'll take dare.

Matt: I. Dare. You. To… Kiss Sakura!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOO!!!

Sakura: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Matt: You have to.

Reno: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke: O.k. (Kisses Sakura)

Sakura: (Faints)

Coolsam: O.k. Reno, truth or dare?

Reno: What…ah…truth

Coolsam: O.k. Reno…truth…do you like Yuffie?

Reno and Yuffie: WHAT!

Tseng: Come on Reno, do you like Yuffie.

Elena: Come on Reno…haha

Reno: You love Tseng, Elena.

Elena: (blushes)

Reno: O.k.

Rude: Do you like Yuffie?

Reno: No.

Matt: O.k. Let's free Cloud and Tifa. (Walks over to closet) AHHHHHH!

Elena: What's happened?

Matt: They're gone…

**If you have any ideas, please put them in your review.**


	2. Introductions 2

-1**Introductions.2**

(A.N. Sorry about the long time to update, I just lazy. Also, my character, Matt of the Shinobi, will stay the same.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FF7... I wish I did though.

Normal-talking _Italics-thinking _**Bold-Inner Self **()-movement _()-accents __**Bold Italics-other **_

New character: Delta07 (07)-Host

_**Last time…**_

Matt: They're gone…

_**Now…**_

Yuffie & Hinata: (Faints)

???: What are you guys looking at?

Everybody: WHAT!!!

Matt: How did you escape?

Tifa: Escape materia…

Matt: Okay… Back to business. Naruto, truth or dare?

Naruto: Dare, believe it.

Matt: Okay, I dare you to… kiss Hinata!

Naruto & Neji: WHAT!

Neji: If you kiss her, you die.

Sasuke: Go on, do it. _(Evil) _MWAHAHAHA!

Matt & CoolSam: (Anime sweat drop)

Naruto: Okay. (Walks over and kisses Hinata)

Hinata: (Wakes up then faint again)

Neji: You stupid b-----d!

CoolSam: Neji, truth or dare.

Neji: Hn, truth.

CoolSam: Do you like Tenten, more than just friends?

Neji: (Blushes) No!

Matt: LIAR! Remember that we can read your mind.

Neji: _Damn._

Matt: I heard that.

Neji: (Sighs) Yes, I do.

_**Whooooo.**_

Naruto: Where did that from?

Matt: My phone.

Yuffie: Err… Tenten's fainted.

Cloud: When did you wake up?

Yuffie: When Matt called Neji a liar, and so did Hinata.

Hinata: H-Hi N-N-Naruto.(Blushes extremely hard)

Naruto: R u sick?

Matt: Do not… I repeat… Do not talk in net speak. Anyway, it's Tenten's turn, now to wake her up. (Claps, and a bucket of water appears. It tips over)

Tenten: (Wakes up) Err… dare.

Matt: I dare you to wear this. (Claps and an Alice costume appears)

The girls: (Laughs)

Tenten: I'll kill you, Matt. (Stomps out of the room)

Matt: (Snickers)

_**15 minutes later…**_

Tenten: (Walks out, wearing Alice costume.) Bored How do I look?

Neji: (Having a nosebleed) Err-umm

Matt: OMG! Neji stuttering. It's the end of the world!

Tenten: I'll kill you, Matt.

Matt: Just change. _Just my luck, I__'__m going to be killed twice today._

**Inner Matt: So**

Matt:_ Shut up, you._

_**15 minutes later…**_

Tenten: (Back into normal outfit)

CoolSam: Mini-Guy, truth or dare.

Lee: I will prove my youthfulness by picking dare.

CoolSam: I dare you to…

???: Here I come.

Naruto: WHO ARE YOU?

07: I'm Delta07

CoolSam: Anyway, I dare you to… _(Evil_) … shave your eyebrows.

Guy and Lee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Guy: I will not let you.

CoolSam: In that case, the both of you will have to shave your eyebrows.

Guy and Lee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

07:(pick's up razor and shave's their eyebrows, and then he laughs head off)

Lee: I look like a freak.

Matt: You always looked like a freak.

Lee and Guy: (Cries)

Matt:: Jenova spawn, truth or dare?

Sephiroth: I'll kill you, Matt but dare.

07: Bye.(Vanishes)

Matt: _Make that three people._ I dare you to dance around the room in a tutu.

All FF7 characters: (Laughs heads off)

Matt: Here's your tutu. (Claps. A frilly, pink tutu appears)

_**10 minutes later…**_

Sephiroth: (Enters)

Everyone: (Laughs like maniacs)

Sephiroth: I'm changing.

_**10 minutes later…**_

CoolSam: Elena, truth or dare?

Elena: Dare.

CoolSam: I dare you to dye your hair pink.

Elena: Err… Okay, can I use your pink hair dye, Sakura?

Sakura: WHAT!

Elena: I never knew that was your real hair colour.

Matt: Here! (Claps. Pink hair dye appears. Tosses it over.)

_**15 minutes later…**_

Elena: (Walks out)

Reno: (Laughs his head off)

Tseng: I think it is kind of cute. (Blushes hard)

Matt: _(Hysteric)_ OMG, Tseng's gone OOC! It's the end of the world… again!

Tenten: DIEEE!! (Throws kunais at Matt. One kunai lands in Matt's mouth.)

Matt: (Takes kunai out of mouth. Throws kunai away. Claps. Two ninja swords appear in Matt's hands) You'll die for that! BLADE DANCE! (Starts spinning at high speed after Tenten)

Neji: STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!!

Matt & Tenten: WHAT!! (Matt stops spinning and lands on the couch)

Everyone except Neji: (Anime sweat drop)

Barret: What chu' talkin', foo'?

Naruto and Yuffie: Yeah.

Hinata: P-P-P-Please ex-ex-explain, N-N-Neji?

Neji: Err… You'll never take me alive. (Whips out a pixie stix, and eats it. Grabs Tenten and jumps out window)

Matt: They'll be back.

Vincent: Why?

Matt: There's a trampoline at the bottom of the building. (As he says this, there is a 'boing' sound, and a crazy Neji and a angry Tenten came back through the window) Anyone got a tranquilizer?

Yuffie: Here. (Tosses a tranquilizer. Matt pokes Neji with it. He falls asleep)

Matt: Sakura, truth or dare.

Sakura: Dare.

Matt: I. Dare. You. To. Dye your hair blonde. (Claps. Blonde hair dye appears)

_**15 minutes later…**_

Sakura: (Walks out)

Matt: Err…?

Sasuke: I… Err… think I-its cute.

Matt: OMG. SASUKE IS STUTTERING. HE'S GONE OOC. IT'S THE APOCOLYSPES. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD FOR A THIRD TIME IN A ROW

Sakura: (Hits Matt over the head)

CoolSam: Ok. Hinata, truth or dare.

Hinata: T-t-truth.

CoolSam: How long did you have a crush on Naruto?

Hinata: Several years.

Matt: _(Dizzy)_ I think it's time to go. (Claps ten times. The FF7 characters disappear) See you tomorrow.


	3. Note

-1**A/N**

**I'll just get to it… I NEED REVIEWS. I'll update once I have 10 reviews. Also it'll take a while cause I'm lazy. Also accepting OCs cause I'm to lazy to make some up but I will if I get 15 reviews. Also put any characters you want in the next chapter in your review, ok! And if you flame me, I shall torture you with a voodoo doll MWAHAHAHAHA!!**


End file.
